Golden Bolt (AKA Goldie)
DISCLAIMER: this pony was NOT made with the canon story in mind. It is a comic being developed by SolarBoltWrite on DeviantArt, now moving to NewGrounds. Description Golden Bolt (AKA Goldie) is a yellow pegasus with a brown mane, two stripes of blue, and white eyes. The reason why her eyes are white is because she is blind. She's almost two feet taller than the average female pony because back then, ponies were a lot taller. She was born during Discord's rein of terror on Equestria as a unicorn. She got caught in one of his chaos hot spots which turned her into a pegasus. Her magic was transferred to an amulet and hidden from her for thousands of years. She joined the fight to free Equestria from Discord, to which they emerged victorious. In the comic, her cutiemark is a sun with the shield of the Dawnguard (Celestia-Aligned) (the branch of the Knights of the Imperium she belongs to), but canonically, it's a white lightning bolt with her amulet tied to it. Backstory Goldie was born in the early days of the Age of Discord in the Crystal Empire as a unicorn. While trying to escape from Discord's chaos-turned Jaded Serpent and Dark Lotus soldiers (Luna-Aligned), she found herself in a chaos hot spot and turned into a Pegasus. When she got older, she found out that her parents were both members of the Dawnguard. She joined as the only Pegasus in their fight to defeat Discord. When she did, she got her cutiemark and stopped aging like the rest of the warriors. After Discord was defeated, she formally met Solar Flare. He vowed to help Goldie find her magic. They started fighting in battles together against the Jaded Serpent and the Dark Lotus, which is how she lost her sight. Then they spent thousands of years looking for the amulet that was Goldie's magic before they found it. Goldie had special armor commissioned that helped her use her magic by adding a horn to the helmet. The helmet was special because in the place of the eyes was spikes (since she didn't use her eyes anyway). She was seen in more battles wearing this armor and rose in the ranks to become a commander of her own section of the Dawnguard. Then a legend popped up called "The Alicorn of Steel" describing her (It was originally a joke started by Solar Flare on the battlefield that got WAAAAAAAAAAAAY out of hand). Personality Goldie is a generally cheerful pony that enjoys spending time in a library fixing up history books compared to being in the public eye. Since there's so many rumors about her, she'd much rather live quietly at the Dawnguard base rather than in a city, or even a small town. She's friends with a few ponies, up and to include her niece, Bronze Gear. She can usually be found tinkering with her in the robotics division of the Base. Trivia * Golden Bolt's amulet was copied from Skydoesminecraft's mc skin. * It's the same amulet that is on RemachineScript's Youtube persona, GalactikW01F. * It took two years to come up with the official coloring for Goldie. * The owner of Solar Bolt is RemachineScript's boyfriend IRL. Gallery Picture I drew of Goldie and Solar Flare Category:Pony Category:Pegasus